1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spring latch-type assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to a spring latch-type lockset in which one of two different backset distances may be selected when assembling the lockset in a door.
Latch mechanisms typically are provided with one of two different backsets, i.e., the distance from the edge of the door to the center of the knob. The most common backset distances are 23/8" and 23/4". In a new door, the customer must prepare the door by drilling for specific backset dimensions. In the replacement market, doors are already drilled and the customer must match the predrilled door with the proper backset latch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, one of two completely separate latch mechanisms was provided depending upon the desired backset. Several problems arise due to the use of separate latch mechanisms. In the new construction market, the wrong backset may be specified by the customer or packing and shipping errors may occur, with the result in either case being that the customer will receive the wrong latch for his project. In the retail market, there are a large number of products returned when the customer discovers that an error was made in the selection of a latch mechanism for his application, resulting in a variety of losses after the seal of the package has been broken. Furthermore, the provision of two different latch mechanisms creates problems of inventory maintenance.